He Can't
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: ...Stop thinking about her!


**Disclaimer: Santa Baby, I'd like the rights to X-Men: Evo, you know. I've been a really… kinda good girl, Santa Honey. So hurry down the chimney tonight!**

**A/N: You can blame The BlueFoxtrot A Samba for this one. It was her idea.**

* * *

"_Remy, my comrade. Why don't you tell us vhat you are always thinking ov?"_

Y' really wanna know? Bon.

Remy can't get her outta his head!

He can't get over how her yeux sparkle when she's mad. Especially since she usually is mad whenever he sees her.

He can't stop t'inkin' 'bout de firs' time he met her, an' how her uniform… _accentue _her form.

An' he has t' keep remindin' himself dat he's got a contract, an' no matter how much he wishes she wasn', she's de enemy.

An' dat's no' fair.

Sheis a _belle_ femme.

An' he can't stan' not seein' her, knowin' dat dere are other men livin' in dat mansion wit' her, an' he can't.

He can't believe she doesn' know how truly belle she is.

He can't get it through his head how she doesn't see the angel in the mirror.

It makes no sense to him how she covers herself wit' dat stupid make-up. Dat's why he steals it.

He can't stop watching her when she fights. She's graceful, an' beautiful, an' he always wants to stop fighting jus' so he can look at her.

He doesn' care if she happens to absorb Pyro while he's staring.

Her powers don't scare him. He can't understand why anyone would allow such a little thing to keep them from bein' wit' her.

Not dat he's complainin'. Their loss, his gain.

He can't believe dat she isn't scared o' his eyes. She actually seems t' like 'em.

He can't stop teasin' her, even t'ough it probably is bad fo' his healt'. She's jus' so belle when she's mad.

Well, she's belle all de time, t'ough, so dat's actually a moot point.

He loves to hear her laugh.

He can't see why she didn' 'xactly seem t' min' when he kidnapped her. Mos' filles would 'ave a problem wit' dat. Her problem mainly seemed t' be dat he wouldn't come back wit' her.

He can't help de way his thoughts went whenever he saw her bare hands. He really wants t' be able to touch dose hands.

He can't get over how she blushes when he smirks at her. Or how she squirms when he chuckles.

He barely controls his temper when they make her go t' therapy an' discuss her 'anger managemen' problems.'

She doesn' have anger management problems, she's got abandonment issues! She needs t' see dat people ain't gonna leave her if she lets dem get close.

He can't understand why no one else sees dat.

An' on a totally dif'rent subjec', he can't stop t'inkin' 'bout her mouth! She's got dat purple lip stuff, an' oui, it's hot, mais, wit'out it… he can' stop starin' at her mouth!

An' her hair! He's never seen more belle hair. De stripes, an' de curls dat are jus' right t' wrap 'round a finger… he can't believe he's goin' int' rhapsody over her hair.

He can't get over how she wormed her way int' his heart while he was tryin' t' do de same t' her.

He's de t'ief, mais de sassy Southern fille has stolen his heart an' he's got a feelin' she ain't gonna give it back.

He can't stop grinnin' when she scolds him, angry dat he t'rew himself int' danger wit'out a secon's t'ought. An' den she yells 'cause he's grinning.

He can't help but like her petite ami. Probably 'cause she seems de mos' likely t' accept dem… whatever dey are.

He can't help but loathe de Scooter boy. He's goin' t' be a problem.

He can't help but like Wolvie, even t'ough Wolvie hates him.

He can't help himself when she's standin' right dere, not deux feet away, an' bein' knocked out is wort' jus' un petite kiss…

He can't do anyt'in' but smile when he comes to an' she's standin' dere still, exasperation written all over her face.

He really can't stay away from her.

An' he can't stop hopin' for someday.

"_So… you are infatuated mit the X-Man, Rogue?"_

Infatuated… non!Remy is studyin' her. Like, know y'r enemy an' all dat.

"_I see."_

Oui.

"_Oh, for goblin's sake! He's completely kokobobs for tha little Sheila, an' Oi don't see whoy he doesn't jus' tell her that!"_

Johnny, Remy told y', he can't tell her- y' weren't listenin' were y'?

"_Ehh, Oi stopped when Oi realoized ya were jus' talkin' about Rogue again. Oi swear, every otha word outta your mouth is about her. You should jus' go an' tell her, an' maybe Oi'll get moy mate back, an' you won't be all mopey all tha toime."_

Remy doesn' mope.

Don't look at me like dat! I'll… I'll tell her. But not now. It's dark.

Shoot. Darn t'ief training. Makes me lose all credibility!


End file.
